


I'm Just A Sucker For Anything That You Do

by FlawlessZiam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Well - Freeform, and in love with dumb baby luke, angsty ish i guess if you squint, calum is dumb, ft Ashton and Michael trying to be supportive (but they're dumb too), um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessZiam/pseuds/FlawlessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is kind of in love with Luke but he won't get his shit together. </p><p>Or </p><p>A fic loosely based on Heartbreak Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just A Sucker For Anything That You Do

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic for a friend who is obsessed with Heartbreak Girl and Cake. This is the rather unfortunate outcome. Sorry for the excessive use of parentheses and italics and my sad attempt at humor. And for the weird dialogue thing I tried. I hope you like it anyways!

Calum just wants what’s best for Luke, is the thing. That’s what he tells himself anyways (and Ashton, the nosy bastard). It’s been that way ever since preschool, when some kid tried to take Luke’s truck and Calum hit him. It’s not a _thing,_ no matter what anybody says (fuck you very much Michael and Ashton). He’s just protective, because Luke is all long limbs and big blue doe eyes and wide trusting smile. He’d do anything for anybody if they asked the right way and he ends up falling for the wrong people more often than not (hence the lip ring). So, no, Calum is not in love with Luke. It’s not a _thing_. He just doesn’t like any of Luke’s girlfriends because they’re all there for the wrong reasons. It is _totally_ not a coincidence. 

Even _if_ he is a little in love with Luke, that’s beside the point. This time, he is definitely justified in not trusting this Karen girl. She’s controlling and a little manipulative. Plus he overheard her saying that she thought they could pass as cousins (how many times does he have to say he’s not Asian?) Even _Ashton_ doesn’t really like her, and Ashton likes everybody.

Calum won’t say anything though, because he hates that crushed little look Luke gets when he tells him he disapproves of something he does. More often than not it’s followed by a fierce sneer and a promise to prove him wrong (“I’m not a baby Cal, I can take care of myself, Jesus!”) So he keeps his mouth shut, mostly, and waits to pick up the pieces. It’s not problematic, honestly. Ashton and Michael, however, do not agree.

**X**

“You have got to tell him already! I’m dying here, watching him follow this Katie chick around like a lost puppy. It’s not healthy what he’s doing to himself and keeping this to yourself isn’t healthy either. If you just told him –“

“Mike, for the last time, it’s Karen, not Katie, and just because I like Luke or whatever doesn’t mean anything. I mean obviously I don’t like her either but just because I care about him doesn’t mean Luke has to care about me in the same way. I just want him to find a nice girl, y’know?”

“Well maybe if he stopped chasing girls he’d find the right-“

“Ash, just stop. You guys aren’t going to change my mind.”

“At least talk to him about Kathryn!”

“God damn it Mikey, it’s Karen!”

**X**

Calum knows he should probably just listen to Ashton and Michael, but he also has a nagging suspicion that Luke and Karen are about to end the “honeymoon phase” of their relationship and that it’ll all go to shit after that. So he waits and he watches, lays on his twin bed with Luke (it’s really too small for even one person but they make it work) and listens as he gushes about Karen, holds the phone a little too tightly as Luke spills that he has to cancel lunch because Karen wants to hang out. He’s fine; definitely, totally fine 

Even still, the 1 AM phone call from a crying Luke comes earlier than Calum expected.

**X**

“Cal?” 

“Luke, what’s wrong, are you okay?” 

“I- I’m okay I guess. Um, can I come over?”

“You know you can Lukey, will please just tell me what’s going on though?”

“It’s K- Karen… we broke up.”

**X**

Luke crawls in through the window about half an hour later, just as Calum is expecting. His eyes are red and his cheeks are tearstained and Calum is kind of surprised he managed to get up and through his window in this state. He doesn’t dwell on this, instead he immediately stands and goes to wrap Luke in a hug. Luke reciprocates easily, leaning against Calum like he physically needs his support. Calum grunts, but he doesn’t really mind. He quickly moves (or as quick as he can anyways) the two of them to the bed, still hugging Luke close to him. He _really_ hopes Luke can’t feel his heart thumping erratically. He knows that’s irrational but it’s thumping  _really_ loud and fast, so he can’t help but be worried. Luke doesn’t mention it though so Calum figures he’s in the clear.

"What happened babe?" the pet name slips past his lips without his permission, but Calum doesn’t really regret it. He does have the decency to blush though, so he’s glad Luke has crawled down the bed so he’s lying his head against his chest. Of course that makes him worry about the heart thing all over again…

"I- I dunno really… she kept saying stuff about how I wasn’t enough of a ‘challenge’ and she felt like she was wasting her time with a child and like I’d probably be ‘proper shit in bed cause I just scream virgin’… I think she found someone else Cal, someone who’s not a looser… Someone who’s older and hotter and more muscular and more talented-"

"Luke Robert Hemmings don’t you say another word. Don’t you believe a thing she’s said to you. You- you’re perfect Lukey," _and I love you,_ Calum thinks forlornly, giving Luke a squeeze. He hopes he hasn’t given away his feelings but he’s sure Luke is too focused on his breakup to pick up on that.

"You’ve gone soft hood," Luke mumbles and Calum realizes belatedly that he sounds exhausted. He knows Luke will cry more in the morning and he’s okay with that, he can deal with that. Hopefully he’ll have his feelings in check by then.

"Go to sleep Hemmings," Calum mutters and no sooner has he muttered the words does he here soft snores. Calum smiles all too fondly. Keeping his feelings in check is going to be harder then he thought.

_"I’m only soft for you."_

**X**

In the morning when Calum wakes up with Luke still sleeping in his arms he knows he’s not going to be able to keep his feelings in his check. This is just too (and he cringes to use the word)… _intimate._ So he decides to call in for backup. Which is a much cooler way of saying he’s texting Michael and Ashton, but anyways…

**X**

**Calum:** guyyysss

 **Ashton:** its fuck oclock in the morning u kno mikey isnt awake

 **Ashton:** but wat do u want??¿¿

 **Calum:** Luke is in my bed and I  <3 him :(((

 **Michael:** does this mean you banged him or…??

 **Ashton:** how come u never wake up when i text u this early mikey :(

 **Michael:** u dont have interesting relationship probs like cal srry

 **Ashton:** :’(

 **Calum:** guys

 **Calum:** this is serious

 **Calum:** I need you to come over to distract me

 **Ashton:** lol no

 **Calum:**  ??

 **Ashton:** u need to sort this shit out bro

 **Michael:** tru k im going back to sleep good luck cal :)x

 **Ashton:** bye u bone head see u later since cal will be busy banging luke

 **Calum:** omg you guys suck I hate you both

 **Calum:** but not really plzzzz come over Ashy

 **Ashton:** sorry bud but you need to talk to Luke alone dont over think it youll be fine

 **Ashton:** anyone would be stupid not to love you :D

 **Calum:** except that hes straight

 **Calum:** god this is a terrible plan

**X**

"Who’re you texting this early Cal?’ Luke mumbles sleepily and God, Calum hates that his heart melts at the sound. He can’t help but shift a little and cough awkwardly before replying.

"Just Ash and Mikey."

"Mike’s up this early?" Luke asked, curiosity diminished by a yawn. Calum wants to kiss his forehead (he doesn’t).

"Yeah, um, I was asking them for advice," and God, did he just actually say that? Now he’ll have to explain why he needed advice and that he loves him and he totally wasn’t going to actually confess to his feelings like Ashton and Michael suggested-

"You know they give shit advice. What do you need?"

That is so much worse.

"Well, like… I like this person y’know? Proper in love with them or some shit and… I can’t tell them. It would ruin everything we’ve built up and they’re probably straight and plus he’s just not ready-"

"Cal?’

"Yeah Lukey?"

"Calm the fuck down, it’s to early in the morning for you to be having a full blown crisis."

Calum laugh loudly then, so unsurprised that Luke has managed to calm him down. In a shitty way that shouldn’t have worked, no less.

"Jesus, I love you Luke."

Shit. _Shit!_

Calum tenses and mentally slaps himself. He hadn’t meant to say that! Luke just brought all sorts of dumb emotions out in him and it made him reckless. If he wasn’t so awkward he could play it off as a friendly thing but he could tell it was past that. Luke wasn’t stupid, he had to have caught on.

"You… you love me? _You’re proper in love with me?_ ”

Calum wanted to cry from the humiliation he felt then. Of course Luke would turn his words against him. He would probably slap him and get out of the bed too, disgusted that Calum had allowed himself to be so close even while he was _proper in love with him_. Calum really couldn’t figure out why it hadn’t happened yet. Luke was probably in shock. He was never, _ever_ , talking to Ashton and Michael again. They were so fucking stupid. _He_ was so fucking stupid.

"I’m sorry,’ Calum managed to grit out, a lump in his throat quickly rising. He wouldn’t let Luke see him cry though. He didn’t want him to think this was his fault. _Why was he still here though?_

"Cal," Luke turned around so his chest was against Calum’s. Calum stubbornly looked away. "Calum, look at me." _  
_

Calum did slowly, surprised to find Luke’s eyes glowing with warmth.

"No one’s ever been proper in love with me before." Luke sounded delighted and his voice was slightly teasing but in the best possible way. Calum wanted to cry all over again but for completely different reasons now. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but-

"I’ve never been proper in love with anyone either. Not really anyways. I think I could be with you though."

Before Calum could whoop with joy Luke was leaning forward to kiss him. And then he was kissing back. And it was amazing and beautiful and _Luke_. Luke with his long limbs and big blue doe eyes and wide trusting smile.

Maybe it was a _thing_ after all. (Damn Michael and Ashton).

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love! x
> 
> Follow me/send me prompts on tumblr: ziamorbust


End file.
